<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hero by Hatter_and_his_tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572760">Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea'>Hatter_and_his_tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Zestiria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo looked up to the heroes that he read in the books, hoping he would become a hero too. Even though he knew, the role ultimately belonged to someone else. Smut. Fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New fan to the series. Never play the video game but been watching videos from youtube and reading the doujinshi and scouring for fanarts. After discovering those two and their bonds, can't help myself but to write this fic. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it.</p><p>I also apologized first if there is any mistakes in the grammar, etc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He always looked up to those heroes, written in the ancient books and in the stories told by the elders. </p><p>Surrounded by friends and families, the hero went off to explore the vast world. They were strong, with unimaginable powers and tenacity, as well as beliefs and moral code that made them victorious against any evil.</p><p>He always wanted to be that kind of hero, the one everyone looks up to. Surrounded by friends and loved one, saving the day, defeating the ultimate evil… but he knew, especially in that moment when he saw the ancient sword held up high... he knew, ultimately, the role always belonged to...</p><p>“Sorey.” </p><p>The name came out of his mouth as he called out to him… his best friend and the one who knew him best.</p><p>He saw the familiar smile, the face that lights up to him, no matter how many times he called that name.</p><p>Sorey was like the sun.</p><p>“Mikleo.” He heard him called him back. </p><p>He ran up to him, staying by his side.</p><p>When they wondered out of Elysia, he wondered as well... whether the boy next to him would stay the same. He knew that the world was vast, filled with ancient ruins waiting to be explored and places to visit, as written in the books. It was nothing compared to their home, where they only knew each other, experiencing moments of hardships and happiness together. </p><p>The outside world was filled with humans; humans like Sorey, and one day, he often thought, his friend would find another companion and grew out of him, leaving him behind. Maybe... Sorey would stop seeing him too, like the other humans.</p><p>He tried not to dwell in it, of the many possibilities that would break their relationship apart, even though as they travelled the region, he realized how frail human beings really were. </p><p>The books, the stories, that were read to him made the heroes appear invincible, unbeatable. They were almost like Gods, defying death in every corner… but he knew Sorey was not like that. </p><p>He saw his friend, the Shepherd, fallen, bleeding from his wound, exhausted from fighting the enemies... the malevolence. Countless times, they escaped death, winning by pure luck.</p><p>“Mikleo…” He heard his name again, pulling him back to reality. They had arrived at the inn. “Let’s get rested.” Sorey told them. “Big day tomorrow.”</p><p>Sorey’s hand grabbed onto his, pulling him towards their room. Sorey must have known how weird he looked in front of other humans, grasping empty air.</p><p>They arrived in the small room; the simple beds laid on each side of the wall, and he noticed, Sorey’s hand was still on his, shaking.</p><p>“Nervous?” He whispered, grasping the hand tighter.</p><p>The boy in front of him shook his head and led him to one of the beds. “I’ll be fine.” Sorey said.</p><p>They sat on the single bed, reminisce of their childhood time. </p><p>“Been awhile since it’s just the two of us.” He said, breaking the silence in the room.</p><p>Sorey’s warm hand continued to grasp him. </p><p>“Mikleo…” His name was said again, softer than usual.</p><p>He replied, “Yes?”, and faced the boy. When he realized it, Sorey’s lips touched his. </p><p>“W-what!?” He immediately pulled back, blushed bright red.</p><p>Sorey’s hand continued to grasp his, stronger than before.</p><p>“Didn’t the heroes in those stories do this before the big final battle?” Sorey replied, his voice was shaking. “I want to do it with you...”</p><p>Sorey’s lips touched his again. It was warm and soft as he lingered in that moment. He was but a child, knowing nothing of human connection.</p><p>“So-Sorey…” He called out, parting his lips from the boy. His face was burning bright red. </p><p>Sorey kissed him again, this time on his head. It was tender and full of love.</p><p>“I like you, Mikleo.” The boy whispered. “Has been, for a very long time. For me, you are the one and only.” Sorey told him, taking the air out of him.</p><p>He was speechless, holding the shaking hand tightly. </p><p>The boy lingered on top of him, his face was bright red, much like his own.</p><p>“Sorey…” He called out, tenderly, caressing that bright coloured face. He captured the boy’s lips, like he did, softly and tenderly. “Sorey…” He called out again, flushed bright red, and began to undress himself.</p><p>The boy in front of him did the same and soon they stared at each other naked bodies.</p><p>He could hear his own heart beating rapidly. It has been ages since he saw Sorey naked. He had failed to notice the changes in his childhood’s friend. Not only the boy’s skin became darker than their time in Elysia, Sorey was also in the best shape of his life, with muscle shaped by the countless battles and scars that reflected his friend’s plight.</p><p>“Mikleo…” Sorey whispered his name.</p><p>He looked up and saw the bright green eyes.</p><p>“Can I touch you?” Sorey asked with a trembling voice.</p><p>He nodded and flinched when the warm hands touched him again. He only read about it in books. Books that were hidden away from him. He remembered reading them in the dark, with the moon as their source of light, questioning the scene.</p><p>Sorey was there too, next to him.</p><p>“You are beautiful.” The boy whispered to his ear.</p><p>His heart skipped a beat as Sorey caressed his hair. The boy’s soft lips nibbled on his ears.</p><p>“So-Sorey…” He whimpered, embarrassed.</p><p>The same hands then travelled lower, touching his chest, causing him to yelp out a soft gasp. “Sorey…” He called out again, grasping the boy’s dark hair as that same lips now caressed his chest.</p><p>He laid on the bed, pushed down by Sorey’s fingers that were now on his nipples. They were playfully touching the red tips.</p><p>He couldn’t contain his voice again when Sorey’s lips captured his nipple, sucking the red tip softly.</p><p>“Mikleo…” He heard his name in the air.</p><p>His body was burning and tingling, gasping for air as Sorey’s lips went lower, leaving trails of kisses on his stomach. He never experienced such sensations before.</p><p>“So-Sorey!!” He suddenly called out again, pulling the dark hair roughly. He felt that warm lips on his cock, sucking him in.</p><p>The boy didn’t listen and continued on. His lips took the pale white cock inside his mouth and moved his lips up and down the shaft.</p><p>“So-Sorey…” He called out to him, moaning softly. </p><p>Struggling on the bed, he grasped the dark hair again, forcefully pulling his friend’s mouth away from his cock. “Let… Let me do it to you too…” He told his friend.</p><p>Sorey looked at him, eyes wide open and mouth dripping with saliva. His face was flushed bright red as he nodded.</p><p>He pushed his friend onto the bed, switching their position and climbed on top of him.</p><p>With his behind facing his friends, he stroked Sorey’s shaft. It was bigger than his and hard, dripping with sticky liquid that came out of his tiny slit.</p><p>Although embarrassed and without any knowledge, he bent down and took the shaft inside his mouth, tasting the bitterness.</p><p>His mouth moved up and down, mimicking Sorey’s movement on his own cock.</p><p>His body shuddered when he felt the familiar warmth on his cock again. Sorey has enveloped his lips and used his tongue against the sensitive skin.</p><p>“So-Sorey…” He called out, gasping for air. </p><p>His sense of competitiveness emerged out of him. Not wanting to lose, he took Sorey’s cock in his mouth again and mimicked the movement, causing the body underneath him to move restlessly. </p><p>He soon heard his name, “Mikleo…”, gasped out loud.</p><p>Bitter liquid filled his mouth. It was nothing like he ever tasted before. He coughed them out, pouring the thick liquid onto his hand.</p><p>“Mikleo!!” He heard his name called out again. </p><p>The body underneath moved and rushed to embrace. “So-sorry…” The panicked Sorey quickly apologized to him. The boy’s lips touched his again, licking off the bitter tangy liquid. “Tasted bad…” Sorey blurted out loud, showing his familiar foolish face.</p><p>He couldn’t help but to laugh and returned the kiss. This time, Sorey’s tongue licked the bottom of his lips. Impulsy, he opened his mouth, allowing the invading tongue to enter. His own tongue soon clashed with Sorey and he found himself gasping for air.</p><p>“So-Sorey…” He whimpered, calling out to him. His hands were grasping the dark hair tightly.</p><p>Their mouth parted, only connected by a single strain of saliva. </p><p>Sorey soon kissed him again, this time on the neck. He continued to whimper at the nibbles that left marks on his skin. The kisses then trailed down, leaving marks on his pale skin. He could hear the heavy breathing when Sorey took his erect shaft inside his mouth again, rougher than before.</p><p>He grasped that soft hair, whimpering like a child. “So-Sorey…” He called out again, coarsely. His body burns, making it harder to breath. “So-something is coming…” He soon whimpered, crying out loud.</p><p>The other boy gasped, taking the white liquid that came out of the erect shaft.</p><p>“S-sweeter…” He heard Sorey before the boy coughed out the warm liquid.</p><p>He could only lay on that bed, exhausted, body tingling and sensitive that a slight touch caused him to shiver.</p><p>“So-Sorey…” He called out to him. </p><p>Sorey’ hands stayed on him when they kissed again, tasting himself in that warm mouth.</p><p>“Tasted the same.” He chuckled out loud, licking the leftover liquid in the corner of the boy’s mouth.</p><p>“Mikleo…” The coarse voice uttered his name. He felt Sorey’ fingers underneath him, touching the part no one ever touched before. </p><p>Surprised, he whimpered. Fear ran through him.</p><p>“Can I…?” The boy whispered, his finger lingered on that place, slightly pushing the tight muscle.</p><p>Sorey continued to look at him with those big green eyes. He could tell the boy was nervous, like himself.</p><p>He nodded, slowly, and felt the finger going inside him. It was an unfamiliar feeling that he didn’t know how to respond.</p><p>“So-Sorey…” He whispered the name, clutching onto the body on top of him.</p><p>The finger slid deeper, pushing apart the tight lining. “I’m adding another finger.” Sorey told him, straight to his blushed ear.</p><p>He unconsciously moved his legs wider when the added finger entered him before whimpering in pain. “H-Hurts…” He cried out.</p><p>Sorey quickly pulled his fingers away. A sense of dread washed over the boy.</p><p>“Wa-wait… I know.” The boy told him.</p><p>He watched Sorey scrambled over their discarded clothing and took out a small bottle. The boy quickly poured out the liquid onto his own hand.</p><p>“A gift… from Zaveid…” He whispered with a bright red face.</p><p>The liquid coated hand went inside him again. In comparison with Sorey’s warm hand, the liquid was cold as it entered him, deeper and deeper.</p><p>“So-Sorey…” He whimpered, biting on his lips. The gift from Zaveid lessened the pain as Sorey’s fingers went in and out of him, although it was still uncomfortable.</p><p>He lost count afterwards, of how many fingers inside him or how long Sorey has been prepping him. His head felt light when he noticed Sorey’s hard shaft leaking.</p><p>“P-put it in…” He whispered.</p><p>Those big green eyes stared straight towards him as the fingers withdrew. Sorey’s heavy breathing echoed loudly.</p><p>“I’ll be ok.” He told him, knowing the other boy was nervous.</p><p>“Tell me if it hurts....” Sorey replied.</p><p>He nodded to assure the dark haired boy.</p><p>Carefully, Sorey moved closer and entered him. He quickly cried out in pain, biting his lips again. </p><p>“M-Mikleo…” Sorey quickly called out to him. He knew the boy was about to withdraw when he reached out to him and held him close.</p><p>“I-I’m ok…” He whispered, assuring his friend to go on. </p><p>“I love you…” Sorey whispered, out of breath, as he moved deeper. “Let’s… stay together… now and forever…”</p><p>“Ugn…” He nodded, not realizing the tears that came out of his eyes. </p><p>“We go on more adventures… explore more ancient ruins…”</p><p>“Ugn…” He nodded again. Sorey’s hands were gripping his, tightly than ever before.</p><p>“So… wait for me, Mikleo…” </p><p>“Ugn!!” He cried out, grasping the boy in front of him as tight as he could.</p><p>Sorey moved inside him, slowly and tenderly. The pain was there, as well as the burning sensation burrowing in his stomach. He listened and breathed with the other boy, wishing the moment would continue.</p><p>Sorey kissed him, again and again, until they both lied on the bed, exhausted.</p><p>The warm liquid filled his inside.</p><p>“I’ll wait for you…” He whispered, wiping the tears out of those big green eyes. “Sorey.”</p><p> </p><p>….</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He called out his name, only to the wind this time.</p><p>That dark haired boy, who smiled like the sun, was no longer there.</p><p>“Come back soon.” He uttered with a smile, waiting for his hero to return.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.<br/>I hope I didn't get many things wrong in their personalities etc etc.</p><p>Comments / Kudos are always appreciated.</p><p>Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>